


Party of Two

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Multi, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Peridot steps in for the day being sire to not just her own offspring, but also to Bismuth’s while Bismuth is out busy working.It doesn’t matter if you aren’t blood, family is what you make it to be.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Kudos: 30





	Party of Two

“How long has she been crying?”

“I don’t know… shh. Shh, shh shh.” Lapis adjusted her position in the makeshift nest composed of blankets and pillows, lying down beside the sobbing gemling in the nest. She steadied herself, her upper body kept close to her eldest daughter as she tried to console her. “Emily was sleeping all day. It’s just… Pea is very fussy.”

“Did she eat?” Peridot asked, keeping her fair distance. Even if she wanted to, she knew that she couldn’t get close to the nest unless she wanted to risk Lapis lashing out at her out of maternal instinct. So, she stayed where she was, and kept her worried gaze on the gemlings from afar. For now anyway.

“Yeah. She ate with Emily this morning.” Lapis summoned her water wings, which both spiked for a moment before they settled, acting like fluffed feathers as they dropped around the bawling baby. “Come on, Pea. She’s been like this ever since Bismuth went to go work on that new building.”

“Hmm…” Peridot scratched her chin. “Maybe she just misses Bismuth,” she suggested.

“Could be.. Bismuth _is_ her sire,” Lapis mumbled. “Pea, please. Quiet.”

“And you know what that means?” Peridot lit up. “If Pea misses her sire, then that means Emily could be missing hers too!” The tiny green Gem dared venture closer to the nest, Lapis bristling slightly. “Lapis! Oh, come on! I made that one! She has my genetic fluids running inside her!”

Lapis narrowed her eyes, scooting both gemlings closer to her in an overprotective manner. “No,” she firmly said.

“It’s not like I’m going to touch her or throw her off a scaffolding. She’s my gemling too!”

“She is sleeping,” Lapis defended unreasonably, Pea still crying.

“She won’t be for long with all that ruckus! I blame Bismuth. Her contribution to the mating was insufficient if this was the product.”

And Lapis didn't take too kindly to that. She gave another look, one filled with enough venom to paralyze a rattlesnake before she returned her attention to her babies. The ocean Gem decided to pick up the crying offspring, cradling her close to her chest as she remained in the nest. Her wings disappeared in favor of getting more comfortable curling up in the spot, the purple gemling that she was holding stricken with tears still spilling down her cheeks. Neither she or her sister had their eyes open yet, they were still helpless and communicated only with their odd noises of chirps or cries, which would’ve been more sufferable instead of the sobbing.

“Pleeeaaase?” Peridot begged. “It would be for just a second-“

“No,” Lapis repeated. Then, she got an idea. She held Pea out to Peridot, who was dumbfounded by the action which contradicted what she just said.

“What are you doing?”

“Pea misses her sire,” Lapis shrugged.

“But she isn’t mine. Emily is. Isn’t she?”

“Does it matter?” Lapis scoffed. “You’re both her sire as far as I’m concerned.” She gave an immature grin. “Unless, you deny that both you and Bismuth-“

“Okay, okay okay okay. I got it.” Peridot looked at Pea. Then, she reluctantly and very warily moved forward to steadily take her from Lapis. She seemed quite confused, but once Pea was in her hands, she did her best to hold the small being close to her, and by some miracle Pea began to settle down at last. Her face that was littered with bicolored freckles scrunched up, the gemling quieting down. Her bawling became silent as she wiggled close to Peridot.

Peridot on the other hand was also watching Lapis in her peripheral vision, just in case the blue Gem suddenly was overtaken by instinct and attacked her. But she didn’t. And all that occurred to her was the world revolving around the little gemling she held. “She’s bigger than Emily,” Peridot noticed.

“She hatched a day before her,” Lapis reminded.

“I know, it’s just…” Peridot adjusted her hold some, making sure to cushion the gemling and keep her from falling. A blush blazed across her cheeks, flustered that the baby had stopped crying as she held her. “Wow… ah, hi, Pea.”

“A plus for parenting.”

“Shush! I’m- I’m doing my best!” Peridot flushed. “I- I’m not too acquainted with holding her.”

“You will be. Just give it some time,” Lapis assured. She snuggled more so towards Emily, who was still fast asleep. She let her fingers graze through the gemling’s short hair, still soft like duck down, combing it out smoothly the way a bird groomed her family.

“Won’t Bismuth be mad at me?” Peridot asked.

“Why would she?”

“Well… I’m holding her offspring.”

“Psh. She wouldn’t. Trust me.”

“How do you know that?”

“Bismuth held Emily once. It was fine.”

“SHE DID WHAT-“

“Easy.”

“Sorry.”

Lapis fixed a blanket so that she could tuck Emily in, then she patted an empty space in the nest. Peridot blinked. “What, you don’t want to come in?” Lapis snickered.

“I know that you’re just going to attack me like last time!” Peridot scowled. 

“Last time you took Emily without letting me know. It’s different.”

“Gah… do you swear that I won’t be harmed in any way or function?”

Lapis held up a pinkie. “Promise.”

“Hmm.” Peridot gave Lapis a suspicious glare, then she stepped towards the nest. She watched carefully, gradually making her way over and into the mess of blankets and pillows, stepping over into the comfy part inside the nest. Only for a split second did she catch what could possibly be Lapis tensing, but the ocean Gem didn’t do anything. So, Peridot sat down, Pea in her lap, making sure that Emily wasn’t being squished in the process. It felt cozy. No wonder the gemlings liked being in here.

Until Lapis moved forward. Peridot, startled, winced and tried to get up. But, she was too late. Lapis had lurched forward and wrapped both arms around her, causing the technician to squeak as she held onto Pea tight. “LAPIS-!”

“Peridot,” Lapis replied sarcastically, dragging Peridot closer to her as the green Gem was no match against her. Lapis watched herself as she brought Peridot near, waiting for her to ease up before she settled down with her.

“Oh stars- you SCARED me!” Peridot huffed with a frown, realizing that Lapis wasn’t intending on hurting her after all. She made sure that Pea was okay, no harm at all coming to the small thing.

“Spooning scares you?”

“Spooning-?” Peridot found herself lying in the nest seconds after, Lapis snuggling up to her from behind. She felt the aquatic Gem nuzzle into the nape of her neck, causing her face to turn dark. “... Oh. This thing.”

Lapis giggled. “You’re so small. I can just wrap myself around you.”

“Har har, very funny, Lapis.”

“I know. I’m a comedian.”

“Yes you are. You’re amazing.” 

Lapis pressed a raspberry onto Peridot’s neck rather childishly. “I’ve got the whole set. One big, one small.”

“I hope you’re not talking about…-“

Lapis burst into another laugh. “For someone whose so easily embarrassed, you sure have a dirty mind.”

“I do NOT!”

“I know what you were going to say.”

“No you don’t!” Peridot tsked, getting more comfortable in the nest as Lapis brought one hand forward to lay it over Pea in her grasp. She kept the technician and gemling close to her, Emily also nearby and in her sights. 

“Shh. You’re going to wake her up,” Lapis gestured to Emily.

“I won’t-!”

“Shh.” 

“You’re truly a work of meep morp, Lazuli.”

“I can’t believe that’s what you wanted to name Emily.”

“It was either that- or Pierre.”

“No. No Camp Pining Hearts names.”

“Especially Paulette.”

“The worst name,” Lapis agreed with a content sigh. She wanted to stay like this forever; with never a fear of danger, always peace and joy, nothing but simple life surrounded by Gems she loved and cared about. Her children would grow in this world with no war and no suffering. 

All she could hope was that it could stay this way forever.


End file.
